User blog:Iamthelegion/Sephiroth vs Galactus
The battle of guys who are on a cosmic tier whose villainy revolves around the life force of inhabited planets. Dedicated to Legion for coming up with the idea for the battle, Legion for help with both rappers, Legion for agreeing to rap as both in the videos, and Wikia for giving me the ability to get in-depth quotes I can overuse in the opening and closing lines in the verses and then ignore completely otherwise. Sephiroth: Can you stop me? Let me see you defeat me How much can you take? I can take on Disney I'll absorb your blows like I did to Jenova It took a planet to stop me, you're a pushover Let's see how Devourer does against the One-Winged Ang-el Masamune will send you to what I've seen is a strange hell You couldn't even save your species, Galacta will be next While I may have gone insane, I am undoubtedly the best I'll dole out blows, that's certainly not good for Galactus' shin This time you will Taste the blade of a hero, Let it begin My rhymes are a crisis core, one blow leaves you with a Cosmic Egg Abraxas will come, his fear will be gone in a flash, I don't relent Failing to eat Earth so much, I doubt you could consume LittleBigPlanet I know you'll try to bring out your world-ship since you can't man it I'm just insanely cool, these threads are untouchable I'll sever your head from your body, horns and all Galactus: Herald! Stay back, I have no need for you in this grudge match As I take down and out this cyber flop with a PSN patch Those pitiful lines you spat have given me a hankering I can see the morsels of not-Cetra ready for a snacking One simple gesture and your done, Angeal can't save you this time I'm levels above you and that means that you face cosmic rhyme Meteor is the Ultimate in Destruction? Bah, what a lie You shall see true power in the moment that you die Your whole thing with Aeris is the sum of your success From the Korbinite to the Skrull you know I do not jest Bizarro-Sephiroth? Sheesh, like Superman's was not enough But in either form you are Safer Sephiroth when it get rough Not one being could beat me in a solo match, even with a giant sword This pale haired emo On the Way to a Smile is leaving me so, so bored But with Terrax's failure there's an opening, how about a deal I agree to spare The Planet if you give up vain combat and kneel Sephiroth: All becomes one with me, and you'll become a memory I will never be a memory, especially with this enemy Only I can ruin everything, forget Tenebrous and Aegis I will rob you of your light, and your great fist You better bring in some backup if you hope to fell ME Try Norrin, or perhaps even Alucard from Van Helsing Either way, no ultimate being is on let alone near my supremacy From my brilliance and cruelty I earnt my Black Caped legacy You'll need more than Old Power to win this tournament You're another washed-up monster getting burned in it What about your film appearance? A cloud in third place And that's only when considering the weaklings I have faced You think you can scare me with naught but cosmic rhyme No way could you ever hope to come near to my level - it's time EX Mode: I bring you despair, as well as Ruiniation to all Against this Cetra a purple Colossal Titan will fall Death shall beget life, hehehe You say goodbye when I claim victory Without this whim, my chances would be diminished Only the chosen may survive this duel - Finish Galactus: This is more trivial than my Ultimate encounter I am the oldest living entity and my own bouncer You may think that your speedy, trust me - I'm faster I have complete immunity and stamina, much harder I outrank you in terms of experience and skill You tried to join a Lifestream, planets I kill Fah, the worst you could do is give me some indigestion Though you being an eternal elder is out of the question Turn your stick into jelly, but it wouldn't change anything When it comes to taking on suns I'm the undefeated king I wonder how you'd feel about being teleported into space If you wish to avoid such a fate than simply shut your face Despite my treaty with the Asgardians I'm a war mongerer Come to me now, my swarm, for now GALACTUS HUNGERS Gah Lak Tus: We would only need one drone to take down this left-overs Your Planet seems like a meal that we would more go for A hive-minded swarm, its just easier that way Even this puppet knew that we would win today Archangel would be more than this One-Wing Now we shall consume this morsel like anything Outro: Archangel (aka Garrus Vakarian): Forget C-Sec, Shepard. This guy's Nobody. It'd have to be a full Moon Knight to even see me. Oh wait, incoming message from Joker. Huh. Supposed to ask who won and who's next. Okay. Who won? Who won? Sephiroth Galactus Category:Blog posts